Beautiful Christmas
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Apa harapanmu saat natal?/"Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu saat natal?"/"Pernah."/"Apa itu?"/AU/Oneshoot/Special fic for Christmas day! RnR, please?


**Beautiful Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 24 December 2012**

Salju bertaburan menutupi jalan-jalan di Konoha. Rumah-rumah bersinar terang disertai dengan tawa bahagia dari para penghuninya. Beberapa penduduk Konoha memilih berada di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat bersama keluarga mereka. Tetapi ada pula yang berjalan-jalan di taman Konoha yang tampak sangat indah.

Itu pula yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang telah menikah kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Mereka tampak membahas sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu saat natal?" tanya sang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira berumur satu tahun.

Sang pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Pernah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang wanita yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Kau dan Hiroki." Jawab Sasuke lagi sembari mencium kening Hinata dan Hiroki.

"Oke. Itu tahun sebelumnya. Kalau tahun ini?" Hinata kembali melempar pertanyaan.

"Aku belum tahu." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau harapkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit penasaran.

Hinata sedikit memperbaiki gendongannya lalu menjawab.

"Entahlah… Aku belum tahu…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ia pikir Hinata bertanya seperti itu karena Hinata mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata Hinata sendiri belum tahu apa yang ia harapkan.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Hinata sembari memperbaiki gendongannya lagi pada Hiroki.

Sasuke melihat Hiroki menggeliat dalam gendongan Hinata. Ia sangat ingin menggendongnya.

"Hinata, biarkan aku menggendong Hiroki. Daritadi kau sudah menggendongnya."

"Oke, oke. Baiklah."

Hinata menyerahkan Hiroki pada Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak rela.

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat semula diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke tidak membawa kendaraan karena jarak antara taman dan rumahnya dekat. Itupun karena Hinata memaksa.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang mungil. Sasuke tidak membangun rumah yang besar karena Hinata tidak menyukainya. Dan Sasuke tidak keberatan akan kemauan Hinata.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Hiroki.

'CLEK'

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul Hinata. Hinata menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memiliki kebiasaan baru. Ia selalu tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kita juga tidur, Hiroki." Sasuke berujar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sudah berada Hinata di dalamnya.

Sasuke meletakkan Hiroki di sampig Hinata yang terlelap. Ia mengecup kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Hiroki sebelum menyusul mereka berdua kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selasa, 25 December 2012**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya saat alaramnya yang berisik itu berbunyi.

"Ini hari libur. Kenapa alaram terkutuk itu masih saja berbunyi?" umpat Sasuke sembari mematikan alaram yang ada di sampingnya.

"Karena kau tidak mematikannya kemarin."

Sasuke membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hiroki kelaparan."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menyusui Hiroki.

"Merry Christmas, Dear…" Sasuke berkata mesra lalu mencium bibir Hinata.

"Merry Christmas too…" Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hiroki menggeliat lalu melepaskan hisapannya dari Hinata dan menangis. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata lalu menjauh. Ia mengambil Hiroki dari pelukan Hinata kemudian membawanya ke beranda.

"Lihatlah salju itu, Hiroki…" Sasuke berkata pada anaknya. Hiroki yang seakan mengerti perkataan ayahnya perlahan-lahan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia membuka matanya kemudian sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Ya, Hime?"

"Naruto-kun menelpon mu."

Sasuke mengernyit lalu berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih memegang gagang telepon. Ia menyerahkan Hiroki pada Hinata lalu mengambil gagang telepon dari tangan Hinata.

"Halo?" Sasuke berkata dengan kesal.

"Teme! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu! Darurat!"

Sasuke menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Hinata yang melihatnya menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Berhenti berteriak!" bentak Sasuke.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar lalu Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Si Dobe lagi ada masalah. Dia sedang menungguku di Café 69." Sasuke menjawab sambil menggunakan mantelnya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil lalu mengecup bibir Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hiroki.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah mobilnya menyala, Sasuke segera tancap gas menuju café yang di maksud Naruto. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini agar bisa pulang dan kembali bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Café 69. Setelah mematikan mesin, Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Di dalam, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seorang lelaki berkepala kuning yang membuatnya ada di sini.

Tidak terlalu lama, Sasuke menemukan si kepala kuning tersebut di sudut ruangan café. Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Setelah melihat Sasuke, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlihat lesu sekali.

"Aku akan melamar Sakura, tapi aku takut ia menolakku." Naruto berujar lirih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto. Ia juga merasakannya saat hendak melamar Hinata.

"Coba saja." Sasuke memberi usulan.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke memijit keningnya sembari berkata, "Kalian sudah pacaran selama empat tahun dan tunangan selama 10 bulan. Sudah pasti dia takkan menolakmu."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia tak pernah merasa beban berat seperti ini. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari sakunya lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin dengan permata yang indah.

Naruto mengambil cincin tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. "Menurutmu dia akan suka?"

Sasuke memperhatikan cincin di tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Hinata segera mencari dokter Kurenai, dokter kandungan langganannya.

Dokter kandungan?

Ya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa jadwal datang bulannya terlambat dua hari. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Dia hamil. Dan setelah mengetahui itu, segera saja Hinata mengganti bajunya dan juga baju Hiroki lalu berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Kurenai-san!" panggil Hinata.

Kurenai yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangannya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-san?" tanya Kurenai saat Hinata telah samapi di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku hamil."

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau mengajaknya ke taman sekarang." Sasuke berujar.

"Aku belum yakin."

"Kau harus yakin. Jangan tunjukkan keraguanmu di hadapannya. Dia akan berpikir kau tidak siap lalu menolakmu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga balik menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali menampilkan cengirannya yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan.

"Yosh! Aku harus semangat!" Naruto berseru lalu mengambil handphonenya. Dia mengetik nomor yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala dan menekan tombol hijau. Dia tersenyum sambil meletakkan telepon itu di telinganya.

Terdengar bunyi tunggu lalu seseorang mengangkatnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura. Ia kembali mengingat masa saat ia akan melamar Hinata. Sungguh masa-masa yang sangat menegangkan. Saat itu Hinata masih berumur 20 tahun, sedangkan dirinya berumur 21 tahun.

Dia melamar Hinata tepat di hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-20. Saat itu ia sangat tegang menantikan jawaban Hinata. Tapi saat melihat anggukan Hinata serta senyum malu-malu dan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyalurkan rasa bahagianya dengan memeluk Hinata erat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa."

Naruto berujar lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu.

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin pergi ke toko boneka. Ia ingin memberikan kado natal pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Yup, kau sudah hamil selama dua minggu." Ujar dokter Kurenai.

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Kurenai mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Hiroki? Kau akan punya adik." Hinata berkata pada anaknya.

Hiroki yang seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibunya tersenyum bahagia. Hinata yang merasa gemas mencium pipi Hiroki dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan memberitahu suamimu kabar bahagia ini. Kabar ini pasti akan menjadi hadiah natal yang paling indah." Ujar Kurenai.

Mendengar perkataan Kurenai, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di rumah dengan perasaan bahagia. Sasuke belum pulang, berarti ia bisa memberikan surprise untuk Sasuke.

"Kira-kira ada bahan apa saja di kulkas?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang ia dapat di kulkas. Setelah itu, ia mulai memasak. Sementara memasak, ia juga berusaha mengajari sang anak berbicara.

"Ma-ma." Hinata kembali berkata.

Tapi sang anak hanya diam. Dia malah berusaha menggapai-gapai Hinata.

"Katakan 'mama' atau kau tidak akan dapat susu lagi?" ancam Hinata pada Hiroki.

Oh ayolah, Hinata… Dia masih berumur satu tahun.

'TING'

Bunyi tersebut menandakan bahwa ayam yang dipanggang Hinata sudah masak. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangkat ayam panggang tersebut.

Hari ini ia akan memasak ayam panggang dengan ekstra tomat. Kebetulan dia juga sedang ngidam tomat. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia melirik jam.

'Jam 11.57.' batinnya.

"Ayo mandi sambil menunggu papa pulang."

Hinata mengangkat Hiroki lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata bersenandung ria sembari memakaikan sabun pada tubuh Hiroki secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia membilas tubuh Hiroki. Hiroki yang dimandikan terlihat senang. Ia memainkan air yang ada di sekitarnya lalu tertawa.

Hinata yang melihat itu juga tertawa. Setelah memandikan Hiroki, ia memberikan mainan pada Hiroki lalu beranjak mandi. Selesai mandi, ia mencari baju terbaiknya di lemari. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada dress lengan panjang yang ujungnya berbulu. Dress tersebut berwarna biru tua –warna kesukaan Sasuke- dan sangat pas di badannya.

Hinata memperbaiki penampilan Hiroki lalu menggendongnya kluar.

Baru saja ia sampai di bawah, terdengar suara Sasuke yang baru pulang.

"Tadaima."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang melihat istri tercintanya itu segera melepaskan boneka raksasa yang ada di pelukannya dan segera memeluk Hinata serta Hiroki.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya terhenti di ruang makan.

"Apa kau sedang membuat acara?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Hinata mengambilkan Sasuke nasi dan sepotong ayam. Begitu pula dengan piringnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Cukup lama hingga suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Aku punya kabar yang mungkin akan menjadi hadiah natal terbaikmu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia berusaha memikirkan jawabannya. Tidak menemukan jawaban, ia memilih bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu berkata, "Aku hamil, dua minggu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Hinata serta Hiroki yang berada dalam pelukan Hinata.

"Aku mencintai kalian…"

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Aku nggak jadi hiatus, ya… Soalnya nggak tahan mau ngepublish**

**Thank's for reading **


End file.
